


The Aftershocks Remain

by I_stole_a_cannon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, alluded canon romance, shameless angst, the writer has no soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_stole_a_cannon/pseuds/I_stole_a_cannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories are gone, the aftershocks live on...<br/>Meet Maggie: a girl with a wicked tongue, no censors, and free reign of the city she calls home. And with friends such as a scrawny trouble magnet and a smooth talking flirt. She's destined to get into some trouble, or better yet, have some memories to hold onto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining of Our Tale

I leaned against a pole looking at the school across the street. I stood here so I wouldn’t get yelled about not being a student yet being on property. The flood of students flowed out slowly but surely and I was looking for two heads in a sea of hundred. Soon enough the two heads I needed showed themselves. James tapped Steve’s shoulder and gestured to where I was. I mock saluted at the duo and they ran across the street.

“Afternoon boys, how was the torture chamber?” I asked popping my shoulder off the pole I was leaning against. James laughed and slung one of his arms around me.

“Could’ve been worse, but I’ve got to wonder, you’re here early. Why?” He said as we started walking. I attempted to sling my arm over his shoulder and one around Steve.

“Would you like the truth or the lie that I have prepared?” I asked. This is how our conversations typically went. Sometimes they took the truth; sometimes they took the lie to humor me.

“Well, the truth is always good.” Steve said looking at me.

“Alright, I did go in, despite what I tell you usually. But I faked a family emergency to get out of class early to grab you guys.” I told them with a shrug.

“Mags, while we love you seeing us, we wouldn’t mind if you were late and just met us at the building.” James said.

“But Jam-Jam, what sort of friend would I be?” I asked faking hurt looking up to him with my typical smirk. James rolled his eyes.

“One, never call me that again. That was ridiculous. Two, you’d actually be the girl in this friendship.” James said. I laughed. We untied from each other and I started to walk backward.

“Okay fine, though when am I ever the girl with you guys?” I said. 

“When you’re complimenting Bucky.” Steve said, though he tried to cover it with a cough.

“Oi, watch it Rogers. I still weigh more than you.” I said. We reached our destination and I threw down the ladder and the three of us scaled the fire escape.

“Did we ever figure out who the building belonged to?” Steve asked as we reached the roof. I helped him reach the top. 

“Nope, have my suspicions, but haven’t gotten anything solid.” I said sitting down for a bit. I was kind of tired. Making the trek from Queens to Brooklyn on an almost empty stomach wasn’t good for my health. “Steve, you actually don’t looked roughed up today manage to stay out of trouble?” I asked.

“Yeah, Henry and Will weren’t in today.” Steve said. 

“I was quite impressed, but beside the point, Mags, where are we headed?” James asked.

“Patience James Barnes,” I said standing up, “alright, so we went that way yesterday.” I said pointing to my left. “So the only logical thing to do is go that way.” I said pointing to the right. Steve nodded. 

“Though wouldn’t that be heading home to you?” Steve said. I shrugged. 

“Okay true, we go to Queens where I risk being caught by a teacher or we go to Manhattan where I can see some of my friends.” I said.

“I vote Manhattan; I need to get something for my sister.” James said.

“Then Manhattan it is.” I said. I launched myself down the fire escape, with the boys close behind me. James set the ladder back in its place. We walked onto the main street where I looked at the boys. 

“Come along boys, we’ve got people to see and places to explore!” I said, running off. Steve and James kept up as well. Though we were out of breath by the time we got to the bridge. So we slowed down to a walk and tried to not be a traffic hazard with three of us. We reached the Manhattan side of the bridge and I knew exactly where to head. We darted down several streets and found ourselves walking into my favorite diner. “Alright, boys grab a seat; I need to see if someone on duty.” James and Steve nodded and sat in a booth. “Oh Angie, my sweet garden flower,” I called into the back. A young woman, older than me stepped out and smiled at me.

“And here I thought that I might’ve gotten rid of you Trouble.” She said with her bright grin.

“Hello Angie.” I said with a grin and leaned on the counter. 

“Are the boys with you?” She asked gesturing over my shoulder.

“They are.”

“Who are they?” She asked.

“Don’t even think about it Ange, you’ll have half of Brooklyn’s female population after you. The brunette is James Buchanan Barnes. Blondie is Steven Grant Rogers. Better known as Bucky and Steve.” I said.

“Watch yourself with them, you’re gonna get death glares.”

“I’ve been getting them since the day Steve threw a baseball at my forehead.” I told them.

“So what do you need Trouble?” 

“What, I can’t randomly pop in to see you my sweet garden flower?” I asked with a smirk on face and leaned against the counter some more.

“Oh cut the crap Trouble, who do you need to know about?” Angie said with a deadpan look on her face.

“Angie I’m crushed. Truly.” She gave me a glare that read ‘uh-huh, sure you are.’ “Alright, alright, I need to know if Jay’s on his shift or even in town.” I asked. 

“Yeah, he’s in town. Don’t know if he’s got a shift today. Sebby I know is on duty if you swing his way.” She said. 

“Thanks Ange, I love ya doll.” I said. “James Buchanan, Steve, let’s go!” I said. The boys stood up and waved goodbye to Angie as did I. The three of us walked out onto the street and reached the world’s largest department store.

“Mags, why are we at Macy’s?” James asked.

“We are at Macy’s because I need to see if one of my elder friends is in town.” I said. We went into the building and we went to the men’s department. I found the manager on duty as James and Steve were looking at clothing. “Hi, I need to know if Jack Carlin is on duty.” I said. The manager gestured to the racks a little ways away. I smiled and ran over. “Oh Mr. Jay…” I said with a grin. He whipped his head toward me.

“Mag!” He said with a grin. He pulled me into a hug.

“Hey Jay, how’ve you been?” I asked. 

“Not too shabby, who’d you come with? Your mom wouldn’t have let you stray this far without anyone with you. Unless she doesn’t know you’re here.” He said.

“Well you’re right to both accounts; mom doesn’t know I’m here, but I came with a couple of my friends.” I said, pointing at James and Steve. “James Buchanan Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers. Better known as Bucky and Steve.” Jay smiled at me.

“Still only guy friends I see.”

“Hey, Angie’s a girl and she’s my friend.” I said. James finally came over after noticing I moved.

“Hey Mags, who’s this?” He asked slinging his arm around me.

“Barnes this is Jack Carlin, a friend of my brothers. Jay this is James.” I said. James stuck his hand out and Jay shook hands.

“Pleasure.” James said.

“Same to you, take care of her alright?” Jack replied. I raised my eyebrow.

“Watch it; I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can Mags.” James said pulling me into his side.

“Well, I’ve got to get back to work. See you around Mag.” Jack said, walking off. I looked up at James.

“James Buchanan Barnes was that jealousy I sensed?” I joked. 

“And why would I be jealous?” He said with his typical eyebrow cocked with a smirk.

“Oh I don’t know, just the sudden body contact.” I said. James laughed.

“I’m not jealous, now come on; I wanted to go to FAO.” I said.

“Alright, then let’s head that way.” I said. We walked to grab Steve and headed to FAO. As we wandered around, I looked and admired all of the artistry that it took to make all of these. James picked up a small elephant plush.

“What’d you think?” he said holding it in front of his face.

“That’s adorable. Holy shit.” I said. 

“Think she’ll like it?” James asked.

“She’ll adore it.” I replied. James grinned and went to go buy it. Steve and I watched as he flirted with the cashier.

“How does he do it?” Steve asked.

“Confidence, charm, and a strong jaw line.” I told him with a laugh. “Though Steve you can do with just as well, you just have to put yourself out there.” I said. James came back and we started to make the trek towards Brooklyn. When we got to the halfway point of the bridge, I yelled over the side. James and Steve joined me. Then we continued and that had us in Brooklyn once again. “Alright boys, same time tomorrow.” I said.

“Maggie, I don’t care if you protest, we’re walking you home.” Steve said.

“Yeah, Mags thought you knew that by now. It has been 6 years.” James remarked. 

“Alright, Barnes, Rogers you win.” I muttered and we began to walk to Queens. We reached my apartment complex where my little sister waited for me on the stoop.

“Maggie! Mom was about to send out a search party!” Charlotte exclaimed.

“Char, no worries, I was with Steve and Barnes.” I said, gesturing to them behind me. Charlotte smiled at the two of them.

“Oh, hey Steve, hey Bucky.” She said. “Steve, did she make comments on his jawline?” Charlotte asked. James and I bit back a gag motion.

“Hello Charlotte.” Steve smiled. “And yes, in terms of how he manages to get dames.” 

“Ha! You owe me five bucks!” Charlotte exclaimed. Steve handed over five bucks from his pocket. 

“And on that note, see you boys tomorrow.” I told them. James came over and hugged me and then Steve and they walked back in the direction of home for them. Charlotte and I jogged up to our room.

“So, you’re betting my friend about how much I talk about my favorite feature on my other friend?” I asked.

“Really? His jawline is your favorite? I would’ve pegged you for liking his hair or his arms, since that’s where your hands seem to be.” Charlotte teased. I thwacked her on the shoulder.

“Shush, James is my friend who just happens to have a god sent jawline.” I said.

“At least you’re honest with it.” She replied as we walked into the apartment. Mom shot up off the couch.

“Where were you!?” She asked, hugging me.

“I was in Manhattan with Barnes and Steve.” I said hugging her back.

“Did you eat?” She asked.

“Yeah,” I replied, lying. Charlotte and I went to our shared room and Charlotte shut the door.

“You lied to mom.” She said.

“No, I went to Manhattan.”

“No about eating, you just don’t want to stress mom out about not holding dinner, so I saved you bread.” She said handing me a roll. 

“Thanks Char.” I said.

“Uh-huh, just promise me you’ll at least attempt to get breakfast tomorrow in you.” Charlotte said.

“Will do.” I replied. We then went to our beds and crashed

A/N: (Also Macy’s and FAO Schwarz are hella old.) (For the uninformed, FAO Schwarz is/was a toy making company. They I believed specialized in plushies, but they did other toys as well.)


	2. Just Another Day

I woke up the next morning to a quiet house, which meant the hour was ungodly. I pulled my father’s old pocket watch off the nightstand and checked the time. 6:20… damn this was early, even for me. I took a deep breath and rolled out of bed.

“Char, Charlotte wake up.” I said shaking my little sister awake. Charlotte slowly but surely came to.

“Maggie… why are we getting up? We don’t even have school to pretend to go to.” She muttered, going to stick her face back in the pillow. I grabbed her shoulder before she could.

“Char, you’re supposed to go to school. Not to take up my bad habits.” I said with a glare.

“Um… right.” She said sitting up and getting up.

“Charlotte May…” I said.

“I’m sorry Maggie, but I’ve only ditched twice!” She said. I rolled my eyes.

“We’re not done with this conversation.” I said walking into the main space and into the kitchen. Charlotte followed close behind as I started to grab ingredients.

“Mark your calendars a folk, Maggie Janet Smith is finally making breakfast!” Charlotte said pretending to announce it to a crowd.

“Oh shut up, this is for mom. As a way of saying “I’m sorry for causing a panic”.” I said.

“And I’m awake because?” Charlotte asked

“Because I can’t cook.” I replied. Charlotte laughed and came into the kitchen to help.

“I swear, I pity the soul you’re gonna marry.” Charlotte said.

“Who says I’m marrying?” I replied cocking my eyebrow up.

“Kind of expected Mag, I know we don’t technically have to. It’s just something you do. You get married, have kids, and take care of the house. That’s how it used to be with us.” She said.

“You don’t remember it Char, you were three.” I said.

“Well that’s what mom told me. She worries about you Maggie. She doesn’t think you’ll settle.”

“Well I don’t have plans on it. The city’s mine when I’m not settled. If I settle, I lose all of that.”

“But isn’t there someone who would make a sacrifice worth it?” She asked.

“Look Char, I’m too young to think about it. I’m 16 for god’s sake. Now, help me make breakfast for mom.” I said, effectively ending the conversation. We cooked in silence until mom came out of her room.

“Good morning girls, did you really make breakfast?” Mom asked. I was going to snarkily reply but Charlotte beat me to it.

“Yup, good morning mom.” She said with a smile. Mom smiled back and sat at the table.

“Well then, what’s the special occasion?” Mom asked.

“My way of apologizing for nearly giving you a heart attack last night.” I replied filling her plate up with all that we made. Charlotte took it to her.

“Well thank you Maggie, though I am curious as to when I’m going to meet the famous James and Steve. You knew them before your father left and yet I’ve never met them.” She said.

“If I’m really lucky, never. I really don’t need you poking fun at me for possibly dating one of them. I already get enough of that from Charlotte.” I replied joining her at the table.

“I wouldn’t-“ Mom started to say, but Charlotte cut her off.

“Yes you would. Trust me, once you see them together yes you would.” She remarked. I rolled my eyes.

“Well, that entire aside, you two need to go to your father’s for the weekend. You know the deal.” Mom said. I groaned, though Charlotte wasn’t as bothered by it.

“Alright, Char c’mon we need to get dressed.” I said. We left Mom to her food and started to get dressed. When we came out, mom had finished and was in the process of doing dishes.

“Now, I don’t want to see you two until Monday afternoon, got it? Though you are expected to get up and go to school Monday.” Mom ordered looking at the two of us.

“Got it.” Charlotte said. Mom smiled and came over to us.

“Okay, I love you two.” She said hugging us.

“Love you too mom.” We both said. She let us go and we walked out the apartment and made our way to dad’s place.

“Are we gonna go to dad’s this time?” Charlotte asked. The last two times we had been sent there, we had found another place to room.

“Unless you absolutely want to, I wasn’t planning on it.” I said.

“No, you know how I feel about dad.” She replied. She had harder feelings about our father than I did which was saying something. But regardless, we made our way to Brooklyn and arrived at his apartment complex to say we at least tried. Though thankfully, Steve lived in the same building so should things go sour, I could go pop in there. We walked to dad’s door and silently agreed I would knock. I did and a young blonde opened the door.

“Oh, um… I think you have the wrong apartment.” She said.

“Does Jonathan Smith live here?” I asked.

“Yes…”

“Then we have the right apartment.” I said stepping inside.

“I’m sorry, who are you two?” She asked. I rolled my eyes.

“Not surprised he doesn’t mention us. Maggie and Charlotte Smith, we’re his kids from his last marriage. Now, is he in?” I asked as I looked at the various things around the apartment. Dad had no photos of me, Charlotte, or hell even Thomas.

“No, he left to get groceries.” She said. I nodded walking back to the door.

“Don’t bother telling him we were here, it wouldn’t matter either way. Good day ma’am.” I said as Charlotte and I walked out. We went outside and went into the alleyway next to the apartment complex.

“Why are we here?” Charlotte asked.

“Because this is the easiest way to get to Steve’s apartment, also the only way I know.” I said as I began to scale the fire escape. I heard Charlotte give me an exasperated sigh. I chuckled and knocked on the window I knew was Steve’s. Sure enough, Steve opened the window and saw me.

“Do I want to ask why you’re here Maggie?” He asked.

“We’re supposed to be at our dad’s, he has a bimbo at his place, and I don’t want to deal with that, so I came here.” I said. Steve moved aside and let me slide in the window with Charlotte following close behind. Steve shut the window and James was already sitting on the bed. “Now how many times do I have to tell you boys, you’re too old for sleepovers.” I said with a smirk directed at James. James laughed and stood up.

“Who said I slept over?” He said pulling me into his side. I slung my arm around his shoulder and cocked my hip.

“The undershirt on the floor that is way too big to be Steve’s.” I replied. Charlotte and Steve looked at the two of us.

“And they’re not dating?” Charlotte asked.

“Not that I know.” Steve replied.

“Oi, watch it both of you.” I said. There was a knock at the door that interrupted our little friendly bickering match.

“Steve? Who joined you?” Mrs. Rogers asked.

“Oh mom, just Charlotte and Maggie,” Steve said, though his view of his mom was blocked by James and I. I whipped around and smiled at Mrs. Rogers.

“Hello Mrs. Rogers, sorry for popping in unannounced, I only know how to get in through the window.” I said. Mrs. Rogers smiled at me.

“Oh it’s no worry Maggie, happy to have you. I assume you’re prepping to steal the boys for the day.” She said. See, this is why I loved Steve’s mom.

“Yes ma’am, what time do you need them back?” I asked.

“Sometime before tomorrow would be nice.” She said. I saluted her as she shut the door.

“So boys, and Charlotte, are you ready to go?” I asked. James untangled himself from me and put his boots on.

“Ready when you are.” He said. I turned to Steve who already had his boots on.

“Then let’s go,” Charlotte said, climbing out the window.

“Wait, where?” Steve asked.

“Pennybaker?” Charlotte suggested.

“What’s the Pennybaker?” Steve asked.

“Isn’t it the high class mobster club in Manhattan?” James asked.

“Why? Scared of the mob?” I asked with a joking smirk, though I was a little nervous, not letting it through.

“No, though Dempsey makes me a little nervous.” Charlotte said.

“Good, then let’s go. Sebby’s on duty, we’ll be able to get in.” I said following Charlotte out the window. James and Steve followed close behind as I had one thing on my mind.

Let’s hope Dempsey isn’t interested in a midday drink.

A/N: Hey guys! If you’re a fan of Castle, you’ll catch the references I put in here. Also to clear up any possible confusion: The year is 1938, the gang are all 16 (Assuming they’re 18 in 1940, I don’t care that canon says Bucky’s 25, there’s no way in hell he and Steve and him had been childhood friends with that large of an age gap. I’m going with everyone being 18. FIGHT ME) except Charlotte who is 10.


	3. I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

We arrived at the Pennybaker Club and the line was already at the door. The bouncer at the door smiled at me as I walked toward him.

“Good to see you again Trouble; I’ve missed seeing you at the end of the city.” Sebby smiled at me.

“Yeah, well you know, I’m typically off duty. But I heard you were on duty Sebby and I had to see you.” I said with a smile.

“Aw thanks, but I gotta ask, who’d you bring with you?” He asked.

“Sebby, these are my friends and my little sister. James, Steve, and Charlotte, meet Sebastian Wyatt, better known as Sebby.” I said. Sebby looked over my hodgepodge gang and nodded.

“Head on in, I haven’t seen boss man yet so you might be in the clear.” He said stepping aside as the four of us strode in. Sure enough, Dempsey wasn’t at his usual table so maybe, just maybe that I’d get out of this without of a job. I smiled at the bartender, who gave me my usual, orange juice for Charlotte and taking James and Steve’s order.

“So do you know everyone in the city Maggie?” Steve asked.

“Nah, just the interesting ones.” I replied with a smirk. I heard James laugh as he took a sip drink. I felt the place silence for a few seconds and then take up chatter again. I stiffened as I just kept drinking, keeping my back to the door. Maybe, just maybe he would remember I’m off duty for once. That hope was promptly squashed as I felt someone stand next to me. Due to the reeking smell of Cuban cigars, Jon was standing next to me.

“Boss man needs you.” He said, taking a drink of bad rum.

“I’m off duty, he couldn’t pay me enough.” I said drinking trying to end the conversation before it starts.

“He knows. He still needs you.” He said. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

“James, watch Steve and Charlotte. I’ll be back.” I growled walking with Jon to Dempsey’s office. Sitting in the corner was Seamus. “Dempsey, you should’ve sent Ryan, I would’ve come quicker.” I muttered. Dempsey gave me a smirk.

“Well, well, birdie you know I try to make you comfortable.” He said in a condescending tone. This caused yet another eye roll from me.

“What do you want Dempsey, you know I’m off today. You can’t pay me enough to work today.” I told him crossing my arms and glaring at the mob boss who has given me no reason to fear him.

“How does $200 sound?” Dempsey said. I looked at him and my mouth nearly dropped, he had never teased me with that much money. And that would cover the apartment’s rent for four months. I wouldn’t have to work for four months. This is golden.

“Fine, what am I doing?” I asked. Dempsey smirked knowing he had me.

“I need you to get some numbers from an associate in the Bronx. He’ll be on the edge of the borough so it should be in and out quite quickly.” He said. My mouth nearly dropped again.

“No way in hell am I going to the Bronx unprotected Dempsey, you’ve lost it.” I said.

“Then bring protection, Sebastian said that you brought two men in with you. When did the infamous bird have boyfriends?” Dempsey said trying to make me uneasy.

“Look Dempsey, neither of them are my boyfriends. But Charlotte’s here. So, I want protection if I leave Charlotte and Steve here.” I said.

“Done, just get the numbers.” He said.

“Fine, Ryan, watch my sister and the scrawny blonde next to him. Make sure he doesn’t cause havoc because he will.” I said. Seamus nodded and walked out with me. I walked out with him and James nearly shot out of his seat to meet me halfway.

“James looks like you and I are going on a mini adventure. Steve, watch Charlotte.” I said. Steve nodded and I grabbed the money from Seamus and shoved it in my pocket and James and I walked out. We managed to walk a couple blocks in silence until James started asking questions.

“So, you work for the mob. Well that at least answers the question of how you managed to live in the apartment.” James said.

“I’m just a messenger. I apparently come recommended if you want a message taken from borough to borough.” I said.

“Well, you do know this city forwards and backwards. But why take up the job? I thought you told the dude you were off duty.” He said.

“Yeah well, they gave me a good incentive. $200, enough to pay for four months of rent James. I could take this job and then not have to pay for four months and not take a job until the money runs out. It’s great for me.” I said.

“What do they call you in the mob? I mean, I call you Mags, Angie and Sebby call you Trouble, what does the mob call you?” He asked.

“Dempsey’s most popular nickname is Birdie, and that’s just because it pisses me off. But other than that Smith.” I replied. We had made it across the bridge and arrived at the Bronx and there was a shady man leaning against a building. James took my hand and walked towards him.

“What are the odds on the Dodgers?” The man asked.

“Shit, but I gave up a while ago.” I said, giving him the proper response. The man gave me an unsettling smirk.

“A pleasure to finally meet Dempsey’s new Birdie.” He said. I rolled my eyes.

“Whatever, what are the numbers?” I asked.

“12, 14, 23, and 27.” He replied. “Now, doll tell me why you have the man.” He said. I rolled my eyes.

“My business here done.” I said walking away. James gripped my hand a bit more and then smiled down at me.

“You’re impressive when you’re all mobster like. Though you’ll always be one hell of a dame to me.” He said with a smile at me. I blushed a bit but covered it with a smirk.

“Why thank you Barnes.” I said. He smirked back at me.

“Don’t act like I didn’t see that blush Mags, that was kind of the most adorable thing I’ve seen you do.” He said.

“I do try Barnes.” I said.

“So I’ve got to ask you something,” He said.

“Oh? Shoot.” I replied.

“Okay, so school is doing a dance and Steve and I want to you to come along. Though to be fair it’s mostly me.” he said.

“James no; I don’t do dances and you know it. Besides, it’s your school.”

“Exactly, no one will know you. You’ll never see them again,”

“Except for when I come to get you after school from time to time.” I replied.

“Beside the point, and you don’t even come close enough for people to see your face. But look, I want you to come to this Mags. So please come, for me?” He said. I looked at his face, which was my first mistake. His face was softened and there was this little smile in his face and he almost looks innocent of what he was doing. I sighed and looked up at him again. He knew he had me in the palm of his hand as his little smile was growing.

“I hate you so much Barnes.” I muttered, hiding my face.

“No you don’t, now is that a yes?” He asked.

“Fine, for you Barnes.” I muttered again. James cheered and slung his arm around me.

“Alright, Steve and I’ll grab you at 7 on Friday, and we’ll go together alright?” He said grinning like a madman.

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon we need to go grab Steve and Charlotte.” I replied. We walked back to the Pennybaker Club, tangled up in limbs with James’s arm wrapped around my shoulder and mine around his waist. To passersby we looked like a loving couple. But to me,

Well, we just looked like an ordinary day with us.


	4. I Just Want Tonight To Last Forever

A couple of weeks later I found myself dashing around the apartment in a dress, looking for a small necklace I swore was in my room, but surprising to no one wasn’t. Mom and Charlotte were trying to be subtle in there staring but it really wasn’t working. I know it was an odd sight to see, me in a dress. But you know, an agreement is an agreement and I couldn’t back out now, I was in too deep.

“Umm… sweetie, what’s going on?” Mom asked finally. I glared at her once and Charlotte translated.

“You didn’t! Who managed to rope you into it!?” Charlotte asked. I rolled my eyes.

“Who else would?” I shouted over my shoulder as I looked in my room one last time.

“How the hell did he manage it?” Charlotte called back.

“Puppy dog eyes!” Was all I had to say to have everything explained. Charlotte cracked up laughing and I looked out the window. Standing in front of the building were my two favorite guys. “Char, mom, I’m probably gonna stay at Steve’s, see you tomorrow.” I said as I tied up my boots and ran out of the apartment before Charlotte could yell ‘don’t get pregnant.’ I ran out the front of the building and James grinned.

“Hey Mags, you look great.” He said. I smiled back and tried to cover the small blush that was on my face.

“Yeah you two don’t look so bad either, so let’s get this thing over with shall we?” I suggested. Steve nodded and offered his arm. I took it and I gave my other to James as I walked tangled in the mess between them. We arrived at the school and it seemed odd for me actually stepping onto school grounds after spending so long standing on the other side of the street. The teachers smiled at James and Steve, and looked at me a bit odd.

“Mr. Barnes, Mr. Rogers, who is this lovely woman?” An elderly female teacher asked, looking at the three of us.

“Mrs. Brown, this is Maggie Smith. Maggie, this is our math teacher.” Steve introduced. I smiled at her and held out my hand.

“A pleasure to meet you.” I said. She accepted my hand and we shook. As we shuttled into the gymnasium, I glanced around the students uneasily. I was in so far out of my depth that all I wanted to do was disappear with the duo and go do something stupid while the sun was slightly still up.

“Relax Mags, you look fine. And like I said, you’ll never have to see these people again.” James whispered. Steve and I were both looking uneasy. How the hell James had roped the both of us into this the world may never know. James disappeared into the crowd leaving the two of us. I felt like a heating pad had just been taken off my entire body.

“Was I getting death glares again?” I asked Steve. Steve nodded.

“Yup, especially since Bucky’s refused every girl whose asked him. The rumors will be swirling by Monday morning.” Steve said.

“Bloody brilliant, I’m gonna be talked about in a school I don’t even go to.” I muttered as two burly looking guys strode toward me and Steve. They looked like football players and were really burly guys. Steve physically shrunk beside me but I straightened up.

“Rogers, what are you doing here with a pretty dame like this?” The first guy asked.

“Lay off of her Will, she’s not a dame.” Steve said. I looked to him and then to the guy in front of me. Only taller than me by a few inches, good.

“Hang on Steve, this is the infamous Will?” I asked all innocent like. Steve smirked knowing exactly what I had up my sleeve. Will chuckled.

“Heard of me doll?” He asked with a disgusting smirk on his face. I nodded and strode toward him, going to put my hands on his shoulders. I then proceeded to knee him the balls bringing him down to my level and slugged him hard in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. I stomped my boot onto his chest.

“I highly suggest that if you want to get up with no more harm to you that you lay off my friend here. If you don’t and I found out, I’ll finish the job. And don’t think I won’t.” I said. When I took my boot off him, Will scrambled to stand up and walk it off. I smirked and chuckled. I looked to Steve who looked at me like I was a madwoman, which I kind of was.

“One of these days Maggie, you’re gonna get the three of us killed.” He said.

“Me? Oh no, it’ll totally be your fault the three of us get killed Rogers.” I sniped back with a smirk. James came strolling back over to us.

“Mags, I’m gonna assume the boot mark on Will’s chest was you.” He said. I laughed and shrugged.

“What can I say, he kinda had it coming.” I said. James and Steve both just sighed and gave a chuckle. The music that had been playing in the background the whole time started to slow down and James offered his hand.

“Care to dance Mags?” He asked. I chuckled and looked to Steve, who gestured for me to go. I took his hand and he dragged me to the dance floor and pulled me close to him. I smelt the cologne that he only broke out on dates he thought were going to go well, which now a days were becoming fewer and farther in between. I chuckled myself as we swayed to the music that was loud enough to be heard but not over powering to be unable to drown out. “You know, I am really happy you agreed to this Mags.” James said. I blushed a little and did my best to hide it.

“Yeah as much as I’d like to lie, I am having a little bit of fun with this Barnes.” I replied. James chuckled again and the rest of the song we were silent. I looked around and again the entire female population of the room in some capacity had their eyes on me and James.

“Mags don’t worry about them. I’ll deal with them Monday. Right now, it’s just us.” James muttered in my ear. I chuckled, of course he could tell. It was him.

“Can we please just blow the joint and go make couch cushion forts on the roof?” I asked. James chuckled and the song ended.

“Yeah, c’mon we’ve gotta go get Steve.” James said. We separated and went over to where Steve stood. “C’mon, punk, we’re gonna head out.” James said. Steve nodded like he’s was happy to get out of there. We walked out and headed to Steve’s place. We arrived and grabbed all of his couch cushions as we dived out of his room window and climbed onto the roof. Steve laid out the cushions into our typical set up.

“Wait, Maggie, what are you gonna change into? I mean, I assume you don’t want to sleep in that.” Steve said. I rolled my eyes.

“Steve, you wouldn’t care if I stole an undershirt would you? No? Good, then that’s what I’ll do.” I said. I climbed down the fire escape and slid into Steve room. I pulled on an undershirt and pulled on a pair of pants. I looked down right scandalous, but man was I comfortable. I put my boots back on and jogged back to the roof. I shut the window behind me but left a crack so Mrs. Rogers could open it tomorrow morning when she realized that that’s where we had disappeared to. I went back to the roof and smiled at the duo as I sat on my couch cushion and James threw his arms around me and Steve.

“You know what, this might be the start of a rollercoaster that’s just gonna keep going up. Mark my words guys, the three of us might make this month our best yet.” James said. Steve laughed.

“And I’m the one who makes grandiose speeches.” Steve said. James rabbled his hair and I laughed at the two.

“I think Steve’s right on this one Buchanan.” I said. James kissed my cheek and that shut me up.

“Hate….” I growled. James and Steve both laughed at me for that.

“You could never hate us Mags and you know that as well as the next guy.” James said.

“Oh I could never hate Steve, you on the other hand.” I said.

“Oh quit it Mags, you and I both know that you love me.”

“You have yet to prove this Barnes.” I muttered. Steve laughed at our antics.

“The both of you,” he muttered. “Look, let’s get some sleep alright?” Steve said as he untangled himself from James and lay down. James kept his arm around me as I looked up at him.

“I think you might be right James, our life’s gonna go up from here. Up and only up.” I said. James laughed and nodded. He unwrapped his arm from around me and we both lay down. James then proceeded to pull himself to me, muttering good night.  
Oh if only I had known how fucking wrong I was that night. I would’ve stayed up longer and wrapped myself more into James. Hell maybe I would’ve kissed him. But maybe it was better that I didn’t know.


	5. People In Bad Places

The sun woke me up the next morning. I watched as the sun rose above the buildings. I found myself wrapped up in James’s grip. I wriggled out of it and stood up, looking up at the sun rise above all the buildings of the city below us. The morning breeze blew my hair in an almost poetic way. I sighed to myself knowing that the peace being experienced was only going to last so long before I had to go down to street level and face life head on. But right now, I just wanted to enjoy the peace. A set of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. James’s chin sat on my shoulder as he swayed me just a bit.

“You’re up early Mags,” he remarked.

“The sun was shining in my eyes; I didn’t really have a choice.” I joked. James chuckled at that and turned me toward him. I looked at him. “What?”

“Do you really have to go home today?” He asked. I sighed and chuckled.

“Yeah, mom’s gonna worry otherwise. Now let’s see if we can wake Steve up and get home at a decent time.” I said. The two of us jogged over and shook Steve awake. 

“C’mon jerk, we’ve gotta get Maggie home.” James said. Steve slowly but surely came two and after needing a little help standing up we managed to get down into Steve’s bedroom so I could pick up my dress and jogged down the streets and ran to Queens. Charlotte wasn’t waiting outside for me so she clearly wasn’t awake yet. I hugged the duo goodbye and ran up to my apartment. There, the house was awake, with mom making breakfast and Charlotte looking at me like something had happened in my overnight disappearance.

“Mom, I’m home.” I said. Mom turned to me and grinned at me.

“Maggie, so happy to see you home, there’s someone I want you to meet.” She said. I quirked my eyebrow up, hoping who she wanted me to meet wasn’t who I thought it was going to be. Charlotte caught my look and just lowered her head. Stepping out of the bathroom was a man who looked to be a little older than my mom. He looked like he had just shaved and was walking around the apartment in an undershirt and pants with suspenders slung against his hips. “Daniel, this is my other daughter Maggie. Maggie, this is Daniel.” She said. I stuck my hand out with a wary glance on my face. I was eighty percent sure I had seen him while doing jobs for Dempsey. He looked just as wary about me.

“A pleasure to meet you Maggie, your mother has told me a lot about you.” Daniel said with a fake as hell smile.

“Wish I could say the same, sadly this is the first time you’ve been mentioned or even seen.” I said. I wasn’t trying to be snarky, but it just came out.

“Maggie,” my mother cautioned.

“Mag, can I ask you something?” Charlotte asked saving me before I got another crude remark out. Charlotte led me to our bedroom and shut the door.

“Who the hell is he!? Have I seriously been out of the house that much?” I asked.

“No, I’ve only heard about him in passing. Mom only brought him home last night because you weren’t here and I was at Eliza’s all night.” Charlotte said.

“Who took you home?” I asked. Eliza’s parents could afford a car compared to us.

“Her mother drove me home a little bit before you got home.” Charlotte replied.

“Funny thing about this entire situation is I’ve got a gut feeling that he works in relation to the mob.” I said.

“What!? How do you know that!?” I muffled her speaking.

“Why the hell can I get into The Pennybaker with no one looking at me twice? Why the hell can I support the three of us living in the apartment? It’s not mom’s job. She couldn’t afford to support the apartment so I took a job with Dempsey,”

“You work for the Irish Mob!?” Charlotte whisper yelled at me.

“Not exactly, I’m a messenger. Nothing more, nothing less; he pays me good money Char, and I’d rather not tell mom unless absolutely necessary. If he’s gonna play her, then all will be revealed. Char you have my word.” I said. Charlotte nodded and we came out of our room with Daniel and mom sitting at the kitchen table. Charlotte and I joined them, sitting in our usual seats. Breakfast started silent and awkward as Daniel and I tried to assess each other without giving up our play. Mom was blissfully unaware and Charlotte was nervous about whatever could happen. I tapped the table four times. Charlotte knew what this meant. If shit went down and it went south, get to Steve’s house as fast as you can. She nodded that she had caught it. Mom looked at the silent table and chuckled.

“So Daniel, what do you do for a living?” I asked taking a swig of my coffee that mom always made for me whether or not I had breakfast.

“I’m an accountant in Manhattan. Do you have a job?” He asked playing the interested in the children card. Smart move, it worked on my mom.

“No, just going to school for now; though my friend Angie said I could work on the diner if I wanted to.” I replied.

“Isn’t Angie Thomas’s old friend?” Mom asked. I nodded once. 

“Who’s this Thomas character?” Daniel asked.

“Our older brother, he’s married now.” Charlotte answered. Innocent card, I taught her well. Mom smiled at the fact that I was able to hold my tongue again. I stood up and took my mug to go refill it. Daniel strode toward me. I took a knife from the kitchen drawer and laid it against my forearm. Daniel stood next to me acting as if he was getting a mug for himself.

“Who do you work for?” I growled low enough for mom to not notice.

“Falcone,” He said. “Now be good for me and don’t make this messier than it has to.” He said. I glared up at him.

“Since you’re not the only one with a cover, don’t worry about me. But let it be known, the moment you lay an unwanted hand on my mother or my sister,” I slid my knife to grip in my hand, “This will be against your neck.” I said. Daniel chuckled and I glared harder. I took my coffee back to the table and handed it to Charlotte.

“I need to visit Angie and Jay; I’ll be back later tonight.” I muttered. Mom was about to stop me, probably because I was still wearing Steve’s pants that I had slept in. I grabbed my jacket and threw it on. I sent one last glare to Daniel and flashed the knife again. I then slammed the door to the apartment and hit the street. I wasn’t going to Jay or Angie; I needed to go to Dempsey. And hopefully I can get some god damn answers about why the hell his business partner’s left hand man is in my mother’s life.

A/N: Hope you Gotham fans caught my reference.


	6. I Can Negotiate Out Of Anything

I stormed into the Pennybaker with murder in my eyes. Sebby had picked it up when I saw him at the door. I strode to the barman and glared daggers at him.

“Where is Dempsey?” I growled.

“In his office, he’s in a meeting though.” He said.

“Good.” I said. I strode toward Dempsey’s office and swung the door open. He looked alarmed that I had come without him asking and the man sitting in front of him looked even more confused that a woman so young had strode in. “Patrick Dempsey why the hell is a man associated with Falcone in my apartment!?” I exclaimed as I slammed my hands on the desk. I was glaring with my shoulders squared. James had once been on the receiving end of this look and said that I could have Satan doing whatever the hell I wanted. While Dempsey wasn’t Satan, he was as close as I was going to get.

“I don’t know what you mean Birdie.” He said with a smirk.

“You know damn right what the hell I mean. Why the hell is there a man who works for Falcone in my apartment? Why the hell was he tasked with charming my mother to get to me? She doesn’t know about this and unless you want me out of the game entirely, I suggest pulling him out.” I said.

“What was your name young lady?” The man behind me asked.

“My name is Maggie Smith, why?” I asked as I turned around. Sitting in the chair was Falcone. I glared at him, just as I had with Dempsey.

“And you say that a man under my organization is in your abode?” He said.

“Yes. He claims his name is Daniel. I told him if I find out that he laid a hand on my mother or my sister, then I’d slit his throat.” I said. I wasn’t afraid of old men in suits. They could talk all they want, but there’s a reason that the mob is only as good as the men doing the work.

“Daniel you said?” I nodded once, “Yes, I do have a man by the name of Daniel. I asked Dempsey if it was okay to see what his youngest member did her work for.” He said.

“Weak.” I muttered.

“Pardon?”

“I said weak. That’s a weak reason to put a man in my life. Especially if you want to risk Dempsey’s flow of information; think of it, if I end up found out, my mother would panic and move me out of the city. Don’t underestimate a mother’s panic. I’m not her only child; she’d be worried about getting Charlotte out and me without pissing anyone out.” I said. This wasn’t my first rodeo with men who didn’t know the stakes. I did this daily with Steve and James, and arguing with teachers was my specialty. Dempsey looked to me with a smirk. He would like to take credit for my tongue and strategy. But the tongue I was born with and was developed by Jay and Thomas. Strategy came from Steve, getting everyone out before you.

“Dempsey, you have quite a find in her. How did you come about her?” Falcone asked impressed with my ability to talk.

“She came to me.” Dempsey said with a smirk. That part was true.

“I might ask for her one of these days.”

“If I make it that long,” I replied. Both men looked at me confused. “What? If you don’t call off your man before I put a knife through him than I’m gonna be out of this city in a heartbeat.” I said.

“Very well, I’ll pull him from his house. Though I’d like to keep him on for a week.” Falcone tried to negotiate. I looked to Dempsey who nodded at me to take the deal.

“Fine, one week. Then you pull him out of the op and do not step near my family again.” I said. Falcone nodded and stuck his hand out. I shook it as firm as his grip was.

“A pleasure doing business with you Maggie Smith,” Falcone said. I nodded once.

“Likewise,” Falcone released me and I strode out. I mock saluted Sebby as I left the club. Then I strode to the diner so I at least could pretend that I had talked to Angie a bit. I sat at the bar and hummed.

“Oh Angie, my sweet garden flower, I know you’re on duty.” I sang to her. Angie appeared from the back and chuckled at me.

“Hello Trouble, what brings you my way?” She asked.

“Eh, had to have a discussion with Falcone and Dempsey about having a man in my apartment.” I said.

“Jeeze, I told you, that work and home line you created was going to get blurred.” She said. I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah well, I was kinda hoping it would happen later not now.” I said. Angie handed me a piece of pound cake that they could miss from the stock. I picked at it as we talked. And we talked for quite a bit until about five and then I told her I’d see her later. I made the trek back home mostly in silence. When I hit the apartment complex, Charlotte was outside waiting for me.

“Where’s mom?” I asked.

“She and Daniel went out. Told me that you’d have to make dinner for the both of us.” Charlotte said. I sighed and the two of us jogged up to the apartment. “Do I really have to go to school tomorrow?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes Char, even I was planning of going in. At least for a little bit.” I said. She chuckled at that remark and we went into the apartment. I slid the knife out of my coat sleeve and put it back in the drawer. I consulted what we had in our cupboards in terms of food and the answer was we didn’t have much.

“Can you help me make eggs?” I asked. Charlotte nodded and we set to work. We worked for quite a bit before we had something edible.

“Do you think Daniel’s any good for mom?” Charlotte asked.

“No. I know he’s no good.” I said.

“Ignore the fact he’s working for the mob.”

“The answer is still no.”

And as always, I was right.


	7. The Ups And Downs Of Living Life This Way

I had gotten through a week with living with Daniel and that wasn’t easy. He hogged the bathroom to shave what little facial hair he seemed to have, he ate our food that was supposed to be for me and Charlotte. All and all, he was a jackass and I was ready for him to be out. This was also ignoring the fact that he’d take mom out for hours on end and both them told us whenever we asked that it was a surprise for the end of the week. So when Friday came around, I left the apartment early and made my way to the Pennybaker so I could get him the hell out of my life. I greeted Sebby at the door and then stormed into Dempsey’s office.

“I want cover.” I said.

“Pardon?” Dempsey replied.

“Should I have to end up with a body on my hand, I want coverage that you’ll take care of the body.” I said.

“Why would you have a body?”

“Because if I’ve learned anything from this week is that Daniel will not leave quietly and while I don’t want to bring Falcone in, that’s the only way he’s gonna go out without a fight.” I said. Dempsey nodded.

“Just call it in and it’ll be taken care of. Good luck Birdie.” He said with a crude smile. I rolled my eyes and walked out. I pulled my coat around me. I watched my boots as I assumed no one would be at this end of the universe this early in the morning. Then I bumped into someone.

“I’m so sorry,” the stranger said, “Mags?” He asked. I looked up and saw James’s crystal blues and grin.

“Hey Barnes, what’re you doing at this end of the universe this early?” I asked.

“I could ask you the same Mags, but since you asked first, I needed to get some last minute ingredients for mom.” He said. I smiled at him and nodded.

“I just needed to get something from work cleared up.” I said. James simply nodded, not pushing anything. We walked across the bridge in a tangled mess and went our separate ways. I jogged up several flights of stairs to my apartment where I heard a scream. I burst and saw a knife pointed at my mom. I snuck into the kitchen as the screaming and arguing continued. I couldn’t make it out in the slightest, so I simply grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer, well two.

“OI! Daniel!” I shouted. Daniel turned to me.

“Oh look, the worthy daughter. The liar with a tongue that spins things in her favor.” He said. I rolled my eyes.

“This liar can have you killed with no blood in my ledger.” I growled in an attempt to stall while I figured out my play. I got it figured out and took aim. I threw a knife into Daniel’s shoulder and he screamed as he stumbled and the wound began to bleed. I ran over and kept the other knife in a fighting position as I raised my foot and with all my strength, kicked him out the window. He hit the railing against the fire escape and tried to come back in at me, but I went for his feet and flipped him over the railing. He hit the pavement three stories down and landed with a thud. Mom and Charlotte who had woken up with the screaming raced over to where I was standing.

“Is he dead?” Charlotte asked. I listened for a couple seconds and heard a groan.

“He may be in a hospital for the rest of his life, but he’s not dead.” I said. Mom looked at me with such a numb look that I had to wave my hand in front of her face.

“Mom, are you okay?” I asked.

“Am I okay? Am I okay?! My 16 year old daughter just kicked a man out of a window who accused her of being a liar and she seems perfectly okay with it! Maggie, be honest with me, what the hell is going on!?” She said.

“Language.” Charlotte and I said in unison. Mom glared at us as if to say not the time.

“Alright mom, I understand the concern so lemme attempt to explain,” Mom then cut me off.

“Oh no, no attempting, you’re gonna explain in full.”

“Alright, fair enough,” I took a deep breath, “Mom, I work for Patrick Dempsey. I’m a messenger, no more, no less. He pays good money, I only have to take a job every once and awhile so I can pay for the apartment. I knew you couldn’t keep us afloat entirely. So you kept food on the table, I kept the roof over our head. It worked out fine without you knowing until Daniel showed up under Don Falcone’s orders. I negotiated that he was only to be here for a week, today hit that week deadline. Don’t worry about moving the body, I just need to go back into Manhattan and tell Dempsey I need clean up.” I said.

“No, no way, we need to get out of town, who knows would come after you.” Mom said.

“No mom! I had that figured out! I told you I’m covered, the body will be taken care of without anything falling for me.”

“But we have to move anyway!” She exclaimed. Charlotte and I both looked at her in confusion. “I bought a house in Pennsylvania. Near your brother, he’s worried about just me raising the two of you in the city and I was conferring with Daniel about it and he said that Thomas had a right to be worried.” I looked at her.

“But you’ve raised us here on your own for eight years! This city is our home, we’ve known no other. Maybe our apartment in the Bronx, but even then I was two and Charlotte wasn’t even born. We’ve known no other home! What about James and Steve? I’ve got friends here, so does Charlotte, you’re gonna walk us away from that? Just because you’re eldest son is getting worried? It’s not like your some senile old woman living on your own mom! And when did you start talking to Thomas? And did ever occur to you that maybe that I wanted to talk to him too? But no, of course, it never occurred to you.” I said. Mom just looked at me with such pity in her eyes that I wanted to throw up. “When do we leave?”

“I talked to the land lord, we just need to move our clothing and personals, and she wants to keep the furniture. So tomorrow at the earliest.” She said. I glared with such a look that Satan would be trembling.

“Fantastic, that’s just fucking fantastic. I’ll be back later, I’m not gonna be like Thomas to the people I actually care about.” I said. I grabbed my coat back on and strode out, not looking back as I slammed the door behind me.


	8. Say You'll Remember Me

I stormed to Brooklyn, but half way there, I just started to running with tears in my eyes. I scaled Steve’s building and knocked on the window. Steve threw down his sketchbook and came over to the window. He opened it and saw me in tears.

“Maggie, what happened? What’s wrong?” He asked as he helped me into his room. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I just hugged him. I couldn’t speak, barely could think straight enough to come to his place.

“Steve, I’m leaving. Forced. I’m going to Pennsylvania and I can’t do anything about it.” I said through gross tears. Steve just pulled me closer and rocked me a bit.

“Hey, its fine, we’ll figure something out, I promise you Maggie.” He said.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Rogers, where’s Barnes?” I asked.

“He’s at home, was taking a family day, but I think this works to break that.” He said. The two of us crawled out the window and hit the streets as we walked to James’s apartment.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to his.” I mumbled as we walked. Steve chuckled slightly.

“Sad that this is the reason you’re finally going.” He said. We walked into an apartment complex a bit better looking than mine and Steve’s. We jogged up three floors and went to the one at the end of the hall. Steve knocked and a woman came to the door.

“Hello Steve and this must be the infamous Maggie, what brings you?” She said.

“Hello Mrs. Barnes, we’re here to see Bucky if that’s okay. It’s a bit of an emergency.” Steve said. She nodded and let us come in.

“He’s in Emily’s room.” She said. Steve nodded and walked me in the right direction. He poked his head in and I saw James look up.

“Steve, what’s up? Is that Mags?” He asked. I poked out from behind Steve and James immediately saw the tear stains on my cheeks. “Mags? What happened?” He asked. I teared up a bit more as I saw the concern cross over his face.

“James, I’m leaving.” I said.

“Mags? Out of New York? Unheard of, no way.” James stuttered out.

“Mom bought a house in Pennsylvania, I’m moving, and there’s no hope of talking her out of it.” I said. James took me into a hug and just held me as tight as possible.

“Doll, I…” was all he could muster. He very rarely called me doll so I got a little flustered, but then realized that if these two couldn’t make it to the train station, this was the last I was ever going to see them. So I simply hugged him as tight as I could. There was silence until I felt a tugging on my shirt. I looked down and there was a little girl. James smiled at her. “Hey Emily, what’s up?” He asked her. Emily, this was his  
little sister. I looked around his room and saw the little elephant sitting on her bed, tucked in her sheets. I simply smiled a bit.

“Who’s she?” She asked. James chuckled and picked her up.

“Ems, this is Maggie. Mags, this is Emily.” James said. I chuckled and stuck out my hand.

“Nice to meet you Emily,” I said, “Do you mind if I borrow your brother for the day?” I asked. I know that this was his day with his sister, but it might be the last time I ever saw him. Emily nodded and James took my hand and Steve took my other and we walked out to the streets.

“Where’re we headed Mags?” James asked.

“Manhattan, I gotta say goodbye to Angie and Jack. I’m not gonna leave them without a goodbye like Thomas did.” I said. Steve nodded and James slung his arm around me and we walked to Manhattan and then to the diner. I burst through the door like I typically did and threw myself on the counter.

“Oh Angie, my sweet garden flower, I know you’re on duty.” I said. Angie appeared from the back and smiled at me.

“What do you want Trouble?” She asked.

“I came to say goodbye.” I said.

“Hang on, goodbye? Where are you going? You just got here.” She said.

“She’s moving Angie.” Steve said. Angie turned to him and then turned to me.

“You’re pulling my leg, New York without Maggie? The city itself would crumble.” Angie said.

“That’s what I said.” James said.

“But it’s true Angie, Mom’s moving me to Pennsylvania. I had to come to say goodbye, I wasn’t gonna be like Thomas.” I said. Angie was taken aback for a second. Then realized I was telling you the truth and came around the counter. She took me into a hug and I felt the tears prick a little in her eyes.

“Trouble, you will never be Thomas, you at least thought to come say goodbye.” She said though it was a bit muffled by my shoulder. I chuckled and hugged her. She held me by my shoulders. “I expect you to be here the day you reappear in the city deal?” She said.

“Of course Angie,”

“And you’re gonna say goodbye to Jack?” She asked.

“Yes, that’s where we’re headed next, don’t worry.” I replied.

“Alright, I’ll see you again Trouble alright?” Angie said with a forlorn look in her eyes.

“Don’t doubt it, my sweet garden flower.” I said. Angie laughed at that, not knowing if it was the last time she was ever going to hear it from me. The three of us walked ourselves to Macy’s and talked along the way.

“I don’t want to think about the fact that this will be our last travel to Manhattan as the three of us.” Steve said.

“Don’t remind me. I’m gonna miss the city like hell.” I said. We arrived in Macy’s and I walked down to the men’s department. I didn’t even bother going to the manager’s desk as I saw Jack on the floor. “Mr. J!” I shouted at him. He whipped his head around and smiled at me.

“Mag, hey. James, Steve, good to see you guys.” Jack said with a grin. I just hugged him instead of answering.

“I wasn’t gonna leave like Thomas.” I muttered.

“Hang on, leave? Maggie, what?” Jack asked. I felt him look to Steve and James.

“She’s moving to Pennsylvania.” Steve said.

“As early as tomorrow,” I said.

“What!?” James, Steve, and Jack said at the same time.

“Mom wants us moved out as soon as possible, and since we just have to pack our valuables, we could be out as early as tomorrow.” I said. Jack hugged me tighter.

“You’re not Thomas, Ange and I both know this.” Jack said. I smiled a little bit. “Now go on, you’ve got to say goodbye to the city and that’s gonna take the rest of the day.” Jack said. The three of us nodded and ran out of Macy’s and ran through the streets of Manhattan without a worry to our names. We just adventured and explored until we decided we needed to head back across the bridge. As we did, we scaled the building that we typically did after school to decide where we were going to head that day. I looked at the boys.

“I don’t think you guys are gonna make it to the train station in the morning will you?” I asked. The duo looked at each other, and then proceeded to shake their heads.

“We’d like to see you off, but I don’t think that we could travel that far on time.” Steve said. I sighed and then sat on the roof. James sat to my right and then Steve was on my left.

“Alright then promise me this. Say you’ll remember me. So that when I come back, and I will come back. No matter if it’s two years or twenty years, you’ll know who I am and you’ll remember what I’ve taught you guys. We’ve known each other for six years; I’d hate to have that go down the drain because my mom made a dumbass decision.” I said. James nodded.

“I’ll remember you Mags, until the day I die. You’ll always be one hell of a dame to me.” He said with a grin. One hell of a dame, He always said that when I did something stunning. Knowing that it was the last time I was going to hear it nearly brought me to tears.

“I’ll remember Maggie. Besides, you have some good arguments to defend myself with.” Steve said. He was grinning as well and I blushed at both of them. I hugged them and sighed.

“Oh I’m gonna miss you two. You have no fucking clue.” Steve wriggled out of my grip so I was just hugging James and James just held me as tight as he could.

“I’ll miss you Mags. Don’t ever doubt that.” He said. I simply nodded, not trusting my voice. He released me and I just hugged Steve.

“Watch out for him.” I said.

“I will.” He mumbled back. He hugged me a bit more. Then we watched the sun dip behind the buildings. When it had, the two walked me to my apartment and we waited outside.

“If is the last time I get to say anything to the both of you, then let it be this: watch out for each other alright?”

“Aye,” they both said. I nodded and group hugged them again.

“Damnit I wanna stay.”

“I’m sure my mom would be happy to have you.” Steve said. I laughed at that and smiled at the boys. James smiled back at me.

“Alright Mags, you better go up and pack.” James said.

“Yeah, we’ll… we’ll be fine.” Steve said faking a smile. I took a deep breath.

“Yeah, okay, then I guess this is goodbye.” I said.

“Our first actual goodbye, it’s usually just “See you around.”” James said.

“Oh, don’t remind me!” I shouted feeling myself tear up.

“Goodbye Maggie.” Steve said.

“Goodbye Steven Grant Rogers.”

“Goodbye Mags.” James said.

“Goodbye James Buchannan Barnes. Goodbye Bucky.” I said. I then turned away and jogged up the steps to my apartment. Letting the tears freely fall.

A/N: STORY IS NOT OVER


	9. Silence Will Be The Death Of Us All

The three of us wake up the next morning after spending all night packing our things. Turns out, we really didn’t have much without the furniture. Mom makes a pot of coffee for me and her. I sip it in silence. I’ve been quiet since I got up. Not a word has been uttered, no quick remarks, not bitter sarcasm. Nothing, it’s like I’ve become numb to the whole ordeal. I look to Charlotte who looks a bit worried. Mom and I pitch our coffee mugs and gather our things. Mom hails a taxi and tells it where to take us. It feels weird for me going across the bridge either by myself or without Steve and James.

Steve and James…

Oh gods I miss them. It’s barely been 24 hours and I can’t stand the knowledge that I’ll never be able to make the trek to Brooklyn and pull them from school to go adventuring. We make it to the train station in good time and Mom’s able to get our tickets and get us on the next train to Philadelphia. We’re living in the same city as my brother, it’s like I’ll never get rid of him at all. Charlotte sits next to me on the train as our mom sits two behind us.

“Maggie, you have to talk, you haven’t said anything all morning.” Charlotte said. I shook my head. “Why not? Is it because we’re moving? Maggie, you and I both know that there’s no stopping mother when she firmly wants to do something. This is one of those things. And I’m not saying that you aren’t right that it was a dumbass move but we might as well make the best of it. Hey, maybe you could have friends of your own gender for once.” She said. I still kept silent. “Maggie, say something, anything! I can’t go the move without a quip or a snide remark please!” She pleaded. I nearly caved with that. But I still stayed silent. Charlotte gave up after that. And we spent the rest of the train ride in complete and utter silence. When we arrived in Philadelphia, I saw Thomas and his wife Sarah waiting for us on platform. Mom got off first, followed by Charlotte, and then me.

“Mom, so good to see you,” Thomas said hugging Mom, “And this seriously can’t be little Charlotte.” He said looking at Charlotte. You would know that she had grown if you had actually kept in contact or visited like you said you would you jackass. I bit back.

“Hey Thomas,” Charlotte said hugging our deadbeat brother. Sarah smiled at me, and let it be known, I never liked this woman. Angie didn’t like her, though she’s a bit biased, but Jack and Sebby didn’t like her. But did my brother care? No. The answer is no.

“And look at the beautiful woman Margret has become.” Sarah said. Reason number one, she refused to call me Maggie.

“It’s Maggie, and she’s protesting.” Charlotte said. She didn’t like her either when I was finally able to explain why I didn’t like her.

“Protesting?” Sarah asked.

“She hasn’t spoken a word since she came back from adventuring last night.” Charlotte explained. Thomas looked shocked.

“Maggie’s not talking? Completely unheard of.” He said. So is me, leaving New York in any capacity for longer than a week. I thought.

“She’ll get over it.” Mom said. We were herded into Thomas’s car and drove to his place. There was a girl who looked to be about my age and a young boy. The girl looked like someone that would hit on James and I would be defending him.

“Hey Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Jack was perfectly behaved.” She said. I looked down at their son. Jack; Wonder if his full name is Jackson Sebastian I though.

“Thank you Eliza, sorry about it being on such short notice.” Sarah said.

“Oh it’s no worries, who are you?” She said directing the last part at Charlotte.

“Charlotte, his younger sister, I won’t need babysitting. And if I did, I’d get it from sister.” She said looking at me. I smirked, there’s the family sass kicking in. Thomas looked taken aback and then glared at me. I simply smirked you’ve got a lot to catch up on big brother. This is what happens when you’re out of her life for most of her life.

“Oh, well, a pleasure meeting you Charlotte. So that makes you the middle sister, Margret I assume?” She said sticking her hand out.

“It’s Maggie, for fucks sake!” Charlotte exclaimed. She was starting to snap and grabbed my wrist. She stormed the two of us outside to the back yard and we sat on the very edge of the roof.

“You have to start talking Mags, Mom’s gonna send you to the loony bin if you don’t. I know that you want to see the duo. But maybe you could negotiate something with mom for going up to New York for your 18th birthday or something.” Charlotte said. I let out a sigh but also gave her look that she read just as I put it on when did you get so clever? “Well, I did learn from the best and it sure as hell wasn’t mom.” That got a laugh out of me and that got a grin out of Charlotte. We sat like that for a couple of hours until Thomas was then seen at the top of the ladder that we had propped up to get up to the roof.

“Mind if I join you two?” He asked.

“I don’t know, are you gonna be a jackass?” Charlotte asked. I laughed and Thomas smiled at that.

“Promise,” he said. Charlotte gestured for him to sit and he sat on the other side of me.

“How’ve you been little sisters?” He asked.

“Fine, you left your friends without saying goodbye, so I remedied that, I’m ripped from the city that’s ever been my home, your wife is still a bitch, you named your son after your two best friends and oh by the way, you haven’t spoken to us in seven fucking years. So there’s that.” I finally said. My voice was hoarse for not having used it for most of the day. Charlotte hugged me.

“Finally you speak and it’s to tell off your brother!” She said.

“How are Angie and Jack doing?”

“You forgot Sebby.” I said.

“Him too,”

“They’re doing fine. Sebby’s a bouncer, Angie works at a diner, and Jack works at Macy’s. Same old, same old.” I said trying to keep a majority of bitterness out of my voice. Thomas sighed.

“You know sudden this all was.”

“Yeah, the baby wasn’t planned. Neither was the marriage, but you couldn’t keep it in your pants.” I said. Thomas stood up.

“You know what Maggie! I’ve tried to make something of myself, and what do you do? You go join the mob!”

“TO KEEP A ROOF OVER OUR HEADS! I’M STILL TOO YOUNG TO WORK IN MOST PLACES.” I shouted. Thomas then rolled his eyes and stormed off the roof.

“I did always have the sharper tongue.” I muttered. Charlotte just hugged me. “How are we gonna do this Char?” I asked.

“Same way we always do, together with our wits about us.” She said.


	10. The City Comes Alive When We're Together

A/N: Okay this is one hell of a time jump, we’re jumping two years, Maggie is now 18 and Charlotte is now 12.

“We’ve returned to the greatest city to ever walk the face of the planet!” I shouted as Charlotte and I stepped onto the platform at the Central Station. I nearly ran out as fast as I could. Charlotte was barely keeping up with me as I let New York hit my senses. Charlotte stood next to me.

“I’ve missed this.” I said looking at the island of Manhattan. The bustle of the city was intoxicating and I was so happy to be back. Charlotte chuckled and stood next to her.

“I know, trust me I know.” Charlotte said. The two of us ran to the street level where it was still bustling. There was a poster hanging on a brick wall in the alley, and Charlotte ran over to pick it off.

“World Exhibition, featuring Howard Stark… Howard Stark! Mag, can we go!?” Charlotte asked. I looked at it. It was tonight, in Manhattan.

“Hell yeah, count me in. I’d put five bucks on James and Steve going.” I said.

“Maggie, how do we even know if they still live here? Hell they could be drafted.” Charlotte said. I rolled eyes.

“Don’t remind me, I just want to hold out hope.” I said. Charlotte and I walked down the street. “Now, c’mon, I’ve got go to Angie’s diner.” I told her. We jogged down the streets; trying to avoid crashing into people who walked at normal speeds. We came into the diner and I leaned on the counter. “Oh Angie, my sweet garden flower…” I said, hoping she still worked here. Angie nearly ripped the door off its hinge when she appeared from the back kitchen. The grin she had on her face was infectious and I grinned back at her.

“Trouble!” She exclaimed as she ran around the counter and tackled me in a hug. I hugged her back immediately.

“Hey doll.” I said.

“How was Pennsylvania? Never mind, I don’t care, you came back!” I laughed and hugged her back.

“I missed you too Ange.” I said. She held me at arm’s length and grinned.

“You grew up.”

“That’s what happens in two years Angie.” I said.

“No matter, are you going to the World Exhibition?” She asked.

“Yeah, Charlotte wants to go see it.” I said. Angie smiled.

“I love that you still have a close connection with her.”

“Yeah it’s nice; she’s the only one who’s stuck by me, through hell and back.”

“The boys didn’t keep in touch?” Angie asked.

“I never got to give them something to keep in contact with.” I said. Angie nodded.

“Well good luck, have fun too.” Angie said. I nodded and wandered around the city just taking it in again. Oh the city still glowed and still hummed. As night fell, Charlotte and I walked to the Exhibition. Everyone seemed to be flocking to the space and it was a miracle Charlotte and I were able to get in. We fell into the crowd as people rushed to see Howard Stark. I honestly didn’t see the appeal, but I was here for Charlotte. Howard took the stage as did a bunch of show girls. I bit back an eye roll, but I imagined that Stark probably paid them hundreds. I smirked as Stark was going on about a levitating car, but it then promptly crashed. He played it off well and I had to admit he was at the very least a good show man. Someone was trying to get back through the crowd and ran into me.

“Oi, watch it.” I said. The stranger looked at me and was about to say sorry when his shoulders slumped.

“Maggie?” He asked. I looked him over, scrawny build, thin face, blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair.

“Steve? Steven Grant Rogers?” I asked. He grinned and nodded. He then proceeded to take me into a hug and tried to spin me around but just ended up rocking me.

“I still weigh more than you Rogers, it’s amazing.” He grinned at me.

“You look amazing Maggie.” He said. I smiled back.

“Thanks Steve.”

“Mind walking with me?” He asked. I nodded and we started to walk once again.

“So how’s the city been without me?” I asked. Steve laughed.

“So much quieter, less crazy, it was just peaceful and I know I hated it. I had to pull Bucky out of the dead end dates; I’m still getting beat up. You know, stuff that would’ve happened in a universe that you didn’t exist in.” He said.

“How’s Bucky anyway?” I asked.

“Good, I’m actually supposed to be on a double date with him right now.” I laughed and we were walking up a recruitment center. I raised an eyebrow at Steve.

“Seriously Steve? Enlisting? Are you mad?” I said as we actually walked in. “Your asthma alone would keep you out, let alone all the ailments you had before you and I met.”

“I know Maggie, but I’ve gotta try. I deserve to go just as much as any of them.”

“Steve, I know you do, but have you considered that maybe, just maybe you might end up dead? Besides, you’re about to become the last bachelor in New York. Really wanna give that up?” I asked.

“Funny, Bucky used the same argument.” He said.

“Beside the point! Steven Grant Rogers, do you really want to do this?” I asked. I hadn’t even noticed that someone had come up behind me.

“Really? Again?” Someone behind me said directing it at Steve. I glared at Steve.

“Hang on! There’s an again in this statement!? Steven Grant Rogers you’re nuts!” I said. Steve raised his eyebrow at the person standing behind me.

“I’m sorry, why are you harping on my best friend?” The person asked behind me. I turned to face the person.

“Who are you to be questioning why I’m harping on my long lost best friend?” I asked. As I looked them over, I considered a few things. One, they were in uniform, two, they were taller than both me and Steve, three, they were quite handsome.

“Hang on, long lost best friend?” The man looked me over and I saw his crystal blue eyes widen.

“Maggie Janet Smith? Mags?” He asked. I involuntarily took a step back.

“James Buchanan Barnes?” I asked. James grinned at me and took me into a hug and spun me around in the middle of the recruitment center.

“James! You’re making a scene!” I exclaimed through my laughter and my grin.

“I don’t care Mags! I’ve got you back!” He said. He just held me as we stood there. “God Mags, I’ve missed you like hell.” He said.

“Ditto James,” I replied. I could hear Steve chuckling from behind us. James let me out of the hug and I stood in the middle of the two boys.

“And just like that the trio is back together again.” I said. Steve chuckled.

“Look, this isn’t gonna stop me from trying.” James and I both sighed.

“Go, you punk.” James said.

“Jerk,” Steve replied as he disappeared into the back. James still had his arm slung around me.

“I’m going dancing, wanna come along?”

“You’ve got a date already.” I remarked.

“So? I want my best friend to come along as well.” He said.

“Yeah alright, but just as friends, got it?” I asked. He saluted with a smirk on his lips and l chuckled and hugged him a bit. We both walked to the front where Steve’s date had left and that left James’s date.

“Barnes, are we still going dancing?” She asked as we strode down the stairs. James and I both looked at each other; since he already knew what I was gonna comment on, so he gave me a look that read don’t say a thing, not yet.

“Yes we are.” He said with his easy going grin. He and his girl that he brought, we walked in the direction of the dance hall.

“Who’s she?” She asked.

“Maggie, my friend.” James said. Friend, I thought. Maybe that’s all I’ll ever be if I don’t speak now. But I held my tongue. James turned to me and grinned at me and I just grinned back.


	11. I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

James, the other girl (who James had said was named Michelle), and I walked to the dance hall. It was awkward to say the least. Michelle kept trying to keep me out of the conversation and James kept dragging me in. I don’t know if he couldn’t read body language, but I was slightly uncomfortable about the whole ordeal. When we got there, Michelle immediately went to find another guy to dance with, so James took my hand and we went to the dance floor. He spun me around and I was terrible at dancing but James did a pretty good job at making sure I didn’t fuck up too badly.

“James I thought I warned you I couldn’t dance.” I said. I’m pretty sure I had told him I couldn’t dance and I’m sure he ignored that when I told him. James just simply laughed and kept dancing. I wouldn’t lie, I was having fun. But I think that was attributed to the fact that I was dancing with James again. I had missed him so bloody much and this was the activity we were doing after not seeing each other for two years. The song began to slow a bit and so James slowed, taking me into his arms and swaying me to the beat. The material of his uniform rubbed against my arms. Speaking of uniform, “James?” I asked. He looked down at me with his eyebrow cocked. “When do you leave?” I asked. He was about to ask to clarify but then realized what I meant.

“Sargent James Barnes ships out to London tomorrow morning.” He said. That news floored me. I thought I was going to at least get a day with him and Steve. But it looked like I was going to only get this night.

“You’re pulling my leg,” I muttered as I buried my face into his chest. James stroked my back.

“I’m not, but don’t think about it Mags, we’ve still got now. Live your philosophy, live in this moment.” He said. And might I say, it wasn’t a bad moment to live in. Me, on the dancefloor, wrapped in the arms of my best friend, as a slow song played, and totally ignoring the fact that he was getting shipped off to war in the morning. Jesus, this sounded like the plot to a bad dime novel. Next was gonna be the realization that I’m in love with him.

But could you be? Could you be in love with James Buchanan Barnes? My inner conscious asked. My eyes nearly shot open.

No, no way in hell. It’s James. The guy I’ve known since I was ten, the guy who I literally made friends with because his other friend threw a baseball at me accidently. And sure, he’s the same guy who puberty whacked upside the head with a god sent jawline, crystal blue eyes, and fluffy brown hair.

Don’t forget the kissable lips.

Right, couldn’t forget those- HEY! No, nope, no chance. Can’t love James, I just can’t…

I paused my internal fight with myself and looked up at James. He seemed content with me, just holding me.

Shit, I’m a goner. I’m in love. And he ships out tomorrow. I am in a bad dime store novel. I’m falling in love with my best friend on the dancefloor with the knowledge that he ships out tomorrow. Hell, can I get anymore cliché? I thought. James looked down at me and simply smiled.

“You’re one hell of a dame Maggie Smith.” He said. There was that phrase again, One hell of a dame, I covered my internal conclusion with a scoff and smirk.

“One day you’ll find another girl to tell that to.” I replied. James smirked back and shook his head.

“Nah, I’m holding out for one.” He remarked back. I covered a blush that was forming on my cheeks. The song dissipated and the dance ended. James took my hand and we left the dance hall. We were running through the streets. I had missed this and simply held onto James’s hand. When we arrived on the roof top that we said goodbye on I looked to him.

“Why are we up here?” I asked.

“Because, they day after I get back, we’ll meet here. You, me, and Steve; we’ll decide what we want to do that day, then we’ll go to Steve’s and put the couch cushions on the roof, like we used to.” He said.

“Fine, but the day you get back, you’re going to the Pennybaker and meeting me there.” I said.

“Deal.” James said with a smile. We stood there watching the city a bit more. I was a bit pensive about the information that James was shipping out tomorrow. I didn’t know what to do with this and I was slightly panicky. And what if they let Steve join? He wouldn’t survive a day if James isn’t at his side. The city was lit up and it was quite late. I let out a yawn. “Tired?” James asked. I nodded in response. “Where are you staying?” He asked.

“Just walk me back to the old apartment. Mom negotiated something with our old land lady and I get to live in the apartment.” I said. James nodded and offered his arm as we got off the roof. We walked down the streets and I had missed the tangled mess we were in. Hell, I had missed everything about James for as long as I had been out of the city. It was by some miracle that I met him on the day before he gets shipped out. Too soon we arrived at my apartment. We were standing on my steps. The very steps two years ago we said had said goodbye on. I looked at him.

“Fuck it.” James muttered. Before I could question what he was fucking, he was kissing me. It was short and brief. “That was a “I’m coming back, that’s my word.”” He said. I grabbed his face and pulled him back into a kiss of my own. There was electricity everywhere in my senses. Time stopped and this seemed to be a kiss for the age. My inner conscious was right about one thing, he did have damn kissable lips. I parted first and looked at him as he seemed to recover from the shock.

“That was a “You damn well better come back.” Otherwise I will find your body, resurrect you, and then kill you again. I hope you know that James Buchanan Barnes.” I said.

“I accept my fate Margret Janet Smith.” He said. “So then is this goodnight then?” He asked. I kissed one more time.

“Yup, goodnight James Buchanan Barnes.” I said.

“Goodnight Margret Janet Smith.” He replied as he walked off

Had I known that that was the last time I would ever see my best friend, I would’ve invited him to stay over, I would’ve kissed him one more time, hugged him one more time.

But timing and fate is a bitch.


	12. Star Spangled Man With A Plan

It had been four months since I had last seen James and Steve. I figured the army was desperate enough to take Steve in to service. I saw James off and made sure that he knew that I expected him at the Pennybaker the day he got back. So to keep a roof over my head, I was working with Angie at the diner. I wasn’t dumb enough to join the mob again so I found a legal workplace. Charlotte had gotten back on the train and was living with mom until she was 18. It was me, myself, and I living in New York. I also didn’t have much of a social life without the boys so I spent a ridiculous amount of time in my apartment and was planning to go there when I got off until Angie came up to me with an idea for a night out.

“There’s this ridiculous propaganda event happening at the theater tonight, wanna go?” She asked.

“Why, so I can support the war that sent my two best friends to the jaws of death? No thanks Ang.” I said.

“C’mon, it’s cheesy and fun. Plus, some of the girls at the house who’ve seen it say the actor’s pretty cute.” Angie said. I rolled my eyes at this.

“Fine, because I have nothing better to do.” I replied. Angie grinned and took my arm as we walked out of the diner and she took me to the theater in question. I tried to look at the poster that was advertising the show but couldn’t make out who was on cast. We walked in and there were hundreds of women. Some had children, some with older husbands, and their seemed to be a couple of politicians who were seated in the front row. Angie picked us out a seat three rows off the stage, surprisingly not filled by desperate women already. Granted, we were on the end, but that was fine with me. The theatre dimmed and I watched at the orchestra cued up. This seemed to be a hell of a lot of effort for a bit of propaganda. Then the lights came up and the showgirls came out. I looked at some of them; I think some of them were dancing for Howard Stark, not four months ago. This caused me to chuckle under my breath; this whole thing was going to be a joke. Then the star of the show came out, I got a good look at him, he had a strong jaw line, muscular beyond physical capabilities, blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Then he started talking.

“Not all of us can storm a beach, or drive a tank, but there’s still a way that all of us can help.” He said. I knew that voice anywhere. That caused me to crack up laughing and I couldn’t contain it, this got me evil death glares and ashamed looks but I didn’t care, the army might’ve turned my best friend and freedom puppy into a muscular dancing monkey

“Steven Grant Rogers, what have you gotten yourself into?” I asked. Angie looked at me out of curiosity.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“That’s Steve!” I whisper-yelled.

“You mean the scrawny blonde kid you used to bring in? That’s him?” She asked.

“I’m 80% positive.” The show continued and it was all about buying bonds and, in Steve’s very scripted speech, how it was “putting a bullet in the barrel of your best guy’s gun.” This was a good marketing point I had to admit, it almost made me buy one, but it was covered in fluff and a fake Hitler. And, lemme tell you, fake Hitler was a bit unsettling to see. When the show was over, the senator of New York came on stage and said that “Captain America” would be meeting people after the show. The lights then went up with the orchestra playing us out and Angie turned to me.

“You wanna meet him, don’t you?” She said. I laughed.

“Of course I do, it’s hilarious he got himself roped into this.” I said. I joined the throng of woman standing over where they were trying to get Steve into. He was being handed pictures, babies, phone numbers, even underwear. Which, knowing Steve or anyone for that matter, probably made him uncomfortable. I was standing towards the back so I wouldn’t have deal with the evil glares from the other women. The group thinned out and two women were in front of me until I got to meet him. When it was finally my turn, I strode up to him.

“So I see puberty finally slapped you. And it got you wearing tights.” I said. Steve, who was previously staring off into space, looked at me.

“Maggie!” He exclaimed and pulled me into a tight hug, finally spinning me around

“Steve! Not… breathing!” I stuttered out. Steve let me go and put me back on the ground. “You can’t bear hug me anymore; you finally weigh more than me.” I said. Steve chuckled at that.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” He said.

“Speaking of that, what the hell happened!? ‘Cause this isn’t something that happens naturally.”

“I joined the army.” He said.

“Bullshit, lemme guess, it’s classified?” I said. He just nodded.

“I’d love to tell ya Maggie, but I can’t.” He said.

"Are they permanent?"

"So far." He replied. This caused me to think of something.

“Wait a minute, if you’re here, and I’m here. Then who the hell is making sure that James isn’t getting himself killed!?” I exclaimed. Steve nervously scratched the back of his neck. This caused me to glare at him. “Steven Grant Rogers, you mean to tell me that James Buchannan Barnes is currently overseas without one of us to keep his head on straight.” I growled. Steve simply nodded out of fear.

“I didn’t have the chance to go over. Besides, I’ve got a feeling that he can take care of himself.” He said.

“Steve! James hasn’t gone a day of his life without one of us at his side! Lord knows he can take care of himself but who will prevent him from doing stupid shit!” I exclaimed.

“He left the stupid with me!”

“That really doesn’t make me feel better Steve…” I said.

“Alright! Look, first chance I get, I’ll make sure that James hasn’t gotten himself into too much trouble.” He said.

“Then you two will come home alive and meet me at the Pennybaker the day you get home. And you will come home alive, because if you don’t, I will find your bodies, resurrect them, and proceed to kill you again.” I said.

“Alright, but I’ve gotta tell you,” he started to say, “if we don’t come back, and I’m not saying we won’t, I’m going to request that a woman named Agent Carter come drop off the dog tags. She’ll be able to tell you what happened to us to the best of her abilities.”

“Is it possible that Steve Rogers can actually talk to a woman and not fuck up?” I asked. Steve rolled his eyes but chuckled at bit.

“Not entirely but, yes, I have spoken to her. And if by some miracle we make it out alive, I’ll introduce the two of you, you’d get along brilliantly.” He said. I nodded.

“Alright, but I should probably get going, security looks like they’re about ready to kill the both of us.” I said. Steve looked over my shoulder.

“That might be a good idea. Alright Maggie, I’ll see you when this is all over.” Steve said.

“Remember, Pennybaker, the moment you get out.” I said.

“Pennybaker got it. And remember, her name is Agent Peggy Carter.” He said in response. I nodded. Steve then hugged me once again.

“Good luck out there Steve,” I mumbled into his shoulder.

“Same to you Maggie, from the both of us,” He said. I then unwove myself from the hug and looked at him with a grin.

“And for god sake get out of those tights.” I said. Steve laughed and I grinned. I mock saluted him and he did the same. I walked away to find Angie waiting outside.

“How’d it go?” She asked.

“Brilliantly.” I said.

In retrospect, I’d like to thank fate, because it’s a bitch.


	13. He's Not Here

At first I was mad; I just wanted to throw a shot glass at the wall. But when it happened I was in public, I couldn’t do anything, so I simply looked to the bartender and ordered something stronger than my previous drink and that caused him to give me an odd look.

“Who didn’t meet you?”

“My best friend and my boyfriend.”

Then came the sadness, I sobbed for three days. Just feeling like a wreck and being generally sad. I couldn’t even drink it away, so I was just left staring off into space and not being able to comprehend anything. They were dead. Honest to god dead.

Finally, I just became numb to it all. I couldn’t think of how anyone was supposed to feel about it. My two best friends were dead and no one had told anyone what the hell had happened. Where was that woman that Steve said would give me answers? Had he really been that top secret?

I was lying on the couch when there was a knock on the door. I bolted to the door and whipped it open, hoping that it was James or Steve. But then in my door way was a woman in an army uniform. She looked at me a little startled at my sudden movement. I looked at her with an odd look.

“Might I ask who you are?” I asked. She nodded and smiled.

“Hello, I’m Agent Peggy Carter. I’m here to deliver the dog tags of Sargent James Barnes and Captain Steve Rogers to Mrs. Margaret Smith. Does she live here?” She asked. I nodded once.

“Yes, but please call me Maggie. Come in,” I said, letting her in. I looked to her. “So it’s true? They’re dead?” I asked.

“I regret to inform you, yes they’re both dead.” She said. I looked at her, trying to read her, she was truly sorry. I sighed to myself; if Steve trusted her, I had to as well.

“Can you give me a rough idea at what happened? And if you can’t do that, than tell me something about them.” I asked grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. I walked over and sat down on the couch and poured a glass for me and then gestured if Peggy wanted one. She nodded and I poured a glass for her. We quickly toasted and we both downed it in one go. This caused us to both look at each other. I started laughing. Peggy was confused at first and then joined in.

“I can see why Steve thought we’d get along.” I said. Peggy chuckled and nodded.

“Indeed, Captain Rogers was very insistent that I meet you after the war.” She said.

“Cut the formality Peggy, here it’s just Steve. No one’s gonna court martial you if you just call him Steve.” I said. Peggy chuckled again.

“I suppose you’re right. Alright Steve, you were wondering how he passed?” She asked. I poured us both a second glass.

“Yeah, but we’re gonna need a second glass if we’re gonna get through this without crying” I said. Peggy nodded and we downed a second glass.

“Captain Roger- Steve died saving the US from a disaster worse than the war in its entirety. Bucky, fell off a train trying to save Steve.” She said. I poured a third glass and we downed it.

“Of course he did. Fucking hell James… I mean I assume it makes sense for them. They were with each other ‘til the end of the line.” I felt the first tear slip, I whipped it away quickly. Damnit body, hadn’t I done enough crying?

“It’s alright to cry, they were your best friend it seemed. And you were theirs. I can’t tell you much of their adventures, but I can tell you that their comrades had a drinking game centered around how many times the boys mentioned you.” Peggy said. I laughed.

“Their comrades must’ve been drunk a lot then.” I said. Peggy laughed as well. And that’s how the night went, two women, drinking a bottle of whiskey, reminiscing about two dead men who they cared for dearly. Me, I’d go as far to say I loved them. But I wasn’t so sure about Peggy. That was until she said something.

“We were supposed to go dancing, me and Steve.” She said with tears slipping from her eyes.

“I’m sorry doll, I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t even know how to sympathize with that.”

“What were you going to do when the boys came back?” She asked.

“We were gonna meet at the Pennybaker, then maybe make a couch cushion fort on the roof overlooking the city, just stupid little things. Maybe James and I would’ve gone on a proper date; maybe I would’ve been able to help Steve go on his date with you. Gods, so many what ifs and maybes.” I said. Peggy nodded.

“We’ll get through this you and I. We’ll just have to.” I said. Peggy nodded and I handed her another glass. We drank.

“To Captain America and Bucky Barnes.” I said. Peggy nodded and cheered to that. We down a glass and that’s when Peggy decided to head back to her apartment. I showed her out and I sat on the couch, looking at the two sets of the dog tags left behind for me. I threw both sets around my neck, enjoying how they sat on my neck.

“To the two kids from Brooklyn, may god have some trouble for you two to get into.” I said. I downed one more glass and decided to head to bed.

My life went on normal for the rest of my existence. I never did end up marrying. Was never my speed anyway, Charlotte did. Gave mom the grandchildren she had always wanted. I stayed in contact with Peggy when I could. It was typically when Angie would rope the both of us into some girl’s night out or something, though Angie always left me to picking the place to go.

All and all, I lived a good life.

And I partly had Captain America to thank for it. If he hadn’t thrown a baseball at me when I was 10, I would’ve lived a different life.

Though to me, he was always just Steve.

Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes

With each other ‘til the end of the line.

A/N: The end of it all! Thanks for all the support, and I love you all. Hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
